Nowadays, the cloud disk technology or the personal network U disk storage technology can only store a single or bulk data file or document material(s). If a user needs to download document work unfinished in a corporation to a home computer to continue his work utilizing a cloud disk or a network disk, the user needs to carry out tedious operations of selecting files one by one, uploading them in sequence, and selecting and downloading in sequence on the network disk each time, and in such a process some documents or materials may be missed, which makes the use efficiency of the user low. In addition, an interface remote operation may realize a remote control technique, which allows a user to access a computer providing the service of remote desktop sharing from a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN) through the TCP/IP protocol. The user logs in the computer remotely, as if he operates on his own computer, and the used interface is identical to that of the remote computer. In other words, the user uses a computer A, remotely logs in a computer B, and may operate directly on the computer B. However, this remote control technique has the following problems: first, the computer B must be kept in a switched-on state all the time, and when the computer B is in a switched-off state, the sharing cannot be realized; second, when the user uses the remote control technique, he needs to invoke a system program to perform a complex setup, which is not conducive to the widespread use by users; and third, the current remote desktop sharing technique does not satisfy the cross-platform use.